is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Owen
'''Owen '''is Adam Peterson's friend and roommate within his main story route who serves as the second love interest. He was the ex-partner of Fiona, whose relationship remains friendly after their breakup and also one of the members of Safeplanet who made a cyber attack on Carter Corp. as the "Man in the White Mask" also known as both "Mask" or "Masque" . Appearance At first glance, Owen was seen as a person who you have to take care of yourself to not get hurt, but is actually quite comprehensive and straight with certain things, like when he says to the player that she just wants to have a roll with Adam and leave him, thus hurting his feelings . His distinguished trait is a scar on the right side of one of his eyes and dark hazel eyes. He has dark auburn hair below the ears and a medium brown skin, as well as a thin beard. He also has a tribal tattoo on his left chest. Owen has three outfits within his portrait; his first outfit where he shows his bad boy image unlike the Ortega brothers, he wears a black leather sports jacket with belts on each side, a charcoal gray short sleeved undershirt, black jeans and shoes. He also wears a silver loose necklace on his neck. His second outfit is his casual outfit which consists of a beige long sleeved sweater shirt with the sleeves folded into cuffs, light orange jeans and shoes. He also wears two black necklaces on his neck, one is from his neck and the other one is loose with four light blue beads and a black, blue and silver watch on his left wrist. When he was with Fiona after Adam went surfing with the player on the beach, Owen only wears a pair of gray and black stripped swim shorts with the waistline being black with white linings in each sides. His tribal tattoo on his left chest was finally exposed which reaches through his left shoulder and the tattoo resembled a crescent axe. He also wore sweatpants with the same color as his sleeping attire. As the "Man in the White Mask" when they made a cyber attack on Carter Corp, Owen wears a white mask which conceals his face as the player recognized him from his dark hazel eyes and his facial expression, but it was never shown on screen. Personality Owen has a very gruff exterior within his personality during his introduction upon meeting with Adam and the player. He has a strong character and authoritarian, although knowing him a little is kind and direct with the things around Adam, since he cares for him to have a soft and shy personality at certain times. He and Adam are not exactly as good as friends as both are only pretending to be good friends to meet with the player but in later chapters they were indeed friends but are conflicted due to their interests with the player. In the near end of Chapter 2, Owen was revealed to be a smoker as he smoked cigarettes while he was with his ex-partner Fiona to call Adam after he had surfed with the player at the beach. The player also describes Owen as a taciturn with a sinister agenda. In Chapter 5, it was revealed that Owen is one of the members of Safeplanet after the player immediately recognized him as the man in the white mask who threatens all the employees including her during the cyber attack at Carter Corp. as the player recognizes him from his evil expression and his dark hazel eyes especially when Colin recovers the pirate video made by them in his office. However in Chapter 6 onward, Owen reveals that he has feelings towards the player after the incident between both of them. He gives her a farewell kiss before leaving the party which implies that he was upset for being heartbroken but not knowing that Adam had saw them which makes himself jealous. He was the only person that gave the player some friendly advice about Adam and his family before Adam catches up to them as he shows his friendlier side towards the player. His friendlier side became more apparent in the bad ending when the player decides to make friends with him which he gladly agreed after she and Adam had already ended their relationship. In the final chapter of the story, he always gives some advice to the player regarding Adam's sacrifice to his group and calmly accepts the player's apology after being interrogated by the authorities because of their relationship. In the bad ending he went to the player's apartment to check on her after Adam had gone on the run from the cops. He was jealous to see Matt on the player's couch and she called him out on being jealous. He then pushed her against a wall and the two began to make out in her kitchen before she pushed him away. Months had gone by and the 2 hadn't talked since but he was usually seen watching the player leave work which bothered her and she texted him to please stop. While she was at Starlite he texted her back saying that he would leave her alone from now on which broke her heart. She then left Starlite and rushed to his apartment which shocked him when he saw her. She told him that she needs time and she doesn't know what she can give him at the moment but asked if they can be friends. He gladly agreed and said they can be friends for now which symbolizes that they will start something in the future. Allies *The Main Character (Adam) *Adam Peterson (often) *Fiona *Derrick *Lisa Parker Enemies *Adam Peterson (often) *Ryan Carter *Colin Spencer *Mr. Peterson Gallery Owen_&_Adam_Fistfight.png Owen&MC.png Owen_kissing_MC.png Owen_and_MC_becoming_friends_bad_ending.png Adam Sneak Peek 8 (Owen).png Adam Sneak Peek 11 (Owen).jpg IIL Adam Drama Ad.jpg Trivia * His personality and the tribal tattoo on his left arm is later shared by Mike Stover in Is it Love? Blue Swan. * He bears a resemblance to actor Jared Padalecki, mostly known for his role as Sam Winchester from the Supernatural series. * He's the only love interest whose last name is never revealed. *He has gained a cult following in fans over the years. *Many fans have wanted him to have his own story that would be a continuation of Adam's story so his and the player's relationship can evolve. *He never had feelings for Fiona, which is why he wasn't hurt when she was trying to get with Adam. **He does however have genuine feelings for the player, which is why he tries to hide his hurt when she chooses Adam over him. *Lisa Parker supported the player wanting to pursue him in his ending even though she and Owen had never met which would make her his ally. *According to Adam, Owen once put underwear in the oven to dry it. *His favorite genre of music is country, and he dislikes heavy metal and rock music. **But despite his hatred for for heavy metal music, he supports Adam's band, Nightmareden. *Depending on the player's choices, she will admit that she would have probably ended up with Owen if she had met him first. *He looks like and often acts like Caleb, a character from the series Hero from the popular mobile app game, Choices. Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Rebels Category:Criminals Category:Activists Category:Adam Peterson Category:Second Love Interests Category:Antagonistic Category:Good vs Good Category:Athletic Category:Anarchists